


Hiddlesbatch: the wedding

by timexturner



Series: Hiddlesbatch: the next generation [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Me - Fandom, Sophie hunter - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wedding, cuteness, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years into the future, Lilly Cumberbatch is getting married to her best friend, Adam Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Cumberbatch was in the church dressing room with her mother trying to get her dress ready for her wedding. She was going to get married to her best friend: Adam Hiddleston. She had known him her whole life. 

Lily was only a few years older then Adam was, but that didn't bother her at all. She loved him. Lily and Adam's fathers used to joke about them someday being in-laws. That was when Lily and Adam had been eight and five. Ben could still remember Adam's words to this "eww! I don't wanna marry her! She's an icky girl!" 

Lily giggled at the memory. How times had changed. 

" you think the Hiddlesbatch banner is too much?" Ben asked Tom as they stood outside and waited for their children. 

"Probably. Our fans will probably think WE'RE the ones getting married." Tom said chuckling. Ben chucked at this as well. " you think we should have put 2.0 on the banner?" Tom asked Ben. Ben shrugged. 

" I can't believe we're gonna be in laws. We joked about this when they were young. I remember What Adam said ' Eww! I don't wanna marry her! She's an icky girl!'" Ben said doing an impression of a young Adam, which was basically an impression of a young Tom. Tom laughed. 

" oh what about Lily, hm? She was all like ' I can't marry him! He's my best friend! Best friends don't marry best friends!'" Tom said doing an impression of a little girl. Ben just shook his head. 

" I still can't believe I'm giving my little girl away today" Ben said to Tom. Tom gave his friend a pat on the back. 

" I have to do it someday too. I have three kids, remember? Adam, Sophia and Benny" Tom reminded his friend. Ben just smiled. 

" I still can't believe you named your child after me." Ben said to him 

" I seem to remember that Lily has a little brother named Tommy" Tom reminded Ben. 

" I can still remember how Sophie told me we were having a girl. It was randomly on the red carpet she said to me 'I was thinking about naming the baby Sherlock' cause you know my show and all and I looked at her confused and she said to me 'Sherlock is a girls name'" Ben said smiling brightly " that seemed so long ago. My baby girl is 25 now, and about to get married" Ben said as he shed a tear thinking of how a wonderful Woman she had become. 

" it's a big day for me too, man. My first child Is getting married, my wife, Caitlin, she never thought it would happen." Tom explained. 

" I can't believe you married a woman who is ten years younger than you. And you first talked to her on her birthday." Ben said, Tom shrugged 

" Caitlin says that her best friends parents are 10 years apart. And you know, man, love Is love. I can't help it if she's like me in every way possible. " Tom explained " you know, age is just a number. I don't care that she's ten years younger, she's amazing. She sometimes acts like a 5 year old, but so do I." Tom said smiling. 

Caitlin popped out and noticed Tom talking to Ben " Thomas, can you please tell your child he can't dress as Loki for his wedding?"She asked him, Tom turned to her. 

" it's his wedding, he can dress however he wants" Tom said teasing her a little. 

Caitlin threw her hands up in the air " it's like I'm raising FOUR children" she said as she disappeared behind the door 

" including yourself, darling, that makes five!" Tom yelled as she disappeared. Tom just laughed. He loved teasing her. "I am so going to get bitch slapped tonight." Tom said to Ben. Ben smiled down at the floor. 

"What did dad say, mum?" Adam asked his mother as she came back in the room. 

"He said you can dress however you like, sweetie. Why didn't you cut your hair before your wedding? You look like..." Adam's mother said before he cut her off. 

"Loki? Ehehehe... That's the point, mother. You always said that I look like dad." Adam stated grinning like a dork to his mother. Caitlin rolled her eyes at her son "and in case you didn't realize..." Adam said his voice dropping some octaves "I do what I want" 

"Loki Adam Hiddleston!" Caitlin scolded. Adam groaned "not my full name" "Yes your full name, young man!" Caitlin said at the same time. "Only your father can do that to me! Now You know you're grandparents are flying out here, to LONDON, to see you get married. And heaven forbid my mom will go bonkers when she sees your hair. Your Nana is all about people looking-" Caitlin said but then Sophie popped her head in the door. 

"Caitlin, sweetheart, your mother is here" Sophie said. Caitlin rolled her eyes. 

"Oh Goody goody gumdrops" she said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it teen and up cause of slight cursing. Also sorry this chapter is so short. Wanted to get something up. Now you see how my mother actually treats me.

"Mom, I don't have time for you right-" Caitlin said, but her mother cut her off. 

"Why didn't you do your hair? Or HIS hair for that matter? Your hair was a mess when you were young, just look at-" her mother said but Adam stepped in 

"nana, would you please shut the Eff up! You didn't HAVE to come here you know. " Adam said to his grandmother. 

"You watch that mouth of yours,young man!" Adam's grandmother said to him. "Are you not going to say something to him, Caitlin?" She turned to her daughter. 

"He's 22, mom. He can say whatever the hell he wants. " Caitlin informed her mother "when he turned 18 I quit telling him what to do. Unlike you who still tells me what to do like I'm five!" 

"40 year olds don't have people telling them what to do! GROW UP AND ACT YOUR AGE!" Her mom yelled at her. 

Caitlin felt tears in her eyes. She ran to one of the dressing rooms. Tom noticed this and told Ben he'd be back in a second. 

Tom opened the door to see his wife sitting on the floor crying. Tom smiled and went over and sat down next to her. Tom smiled and started doing an impression of a crying baby. Caitlin looked up and saw him acting like a goof. She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled at her husband. 

"There's that smile I love so much" Tom said hugging her "now, what happened, Darling?" 

"My mom said for me to quit acting like I'm five and grow up" Caitlin said to him. 

"Well, Fuck that. Your mother's wrong. I love your personality. I love that you act like you're a little girl sometimes. You're adorable when you do it. You act like me, a dorky 50 year old who has the spirit of a child. I love you so much. Your mother doesn't understand because she didn't grow up like we did. She'll never understand you like I do" Tom explained to her and kissed his wife's forehead. 

"Thank you, Tommy" Caitlin said as she kissed his lips. 

"Your mother obviously doesn't know about the Daddy Dom and little girl kink, does she?" Tom asked chuckling "if she says a forty year old doesn't need people taking care of her, she is obviously oblivious to that kink" 

Caitlin giggled "she's oblivious to EVERY kink" Caitlin said as they exited the dressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin then went into Lily's room, she smiled. Lily looked beautiful. 

"You okay, mum?" Lily asked her future mother in law. Caitlin had insisted on Lilly calling her mom. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. You look beautiful. But I have trouble believing that your marrying my dork of a son. He looks like Tom and acts like him as well. But he has my creative spirit." She said to Lily. 

"Hey girly, coming in..." Lilly's best girl friend said coming in and covering her eyes with her hands. Lily giggled. 

"Charlie, it's fine I'm decent" Lily said to her best girl friend Charlotte Elizabeth Diana. Like Tom, Lily had been one year below Charlie. But they did become fast friends. Lily didn't mind that her best girl friend was royalty, in fact Adams best guy friend was Charlie's big brother. 

"Just making sure. You look beautiful. Just wish my great great grandmother was here to see you. Bless her soul." Charlie said to her friend. 

"We can't live forever, Charlie." Lily said as she hugged her friend who was tearing up a bit. 

"She died when I was 10, Lily. I hardly remember her at all." Charlie said 

"I remember when you were first born. It was a big deal. Live streams and everything..." Caitlin said 

"That's what I don't get, why am I such a big deal just because I'm royalty? I'm nobody special. Just happen to be born in a royal bloodline. I mean other children deserve so much more attention then I do. Like... Um.. You for example, Caitlin. You had meningitis for heavens sake. But it was thanks to your work as a scientist that's helped thousands of people have working limbs again. You help children who need more attention then I do. That's why I've decided to go to a research and scientist school next year. I kinda had to put college off thanks to me being royalty and all, but... I really want to help children that don't have as much as I do." Charlie explained. Caitlin found herself in tears as she then hugged the girl. 

"That was beautiful, Charlotte" Charlie heard her mother say as Kate walked over to her daughter "but don't think for a second that we stopped you from going after your dreams, honey." Kate explained as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

"Thanks mum" Charlie said to her mother. "We better get out of here, see you in a bit, Lily." Charlie said as she and her mother exited

Caitlin went up to Lily "Lily, tell me the truth, has Adam ever asked you..." Caitlin said not wanting to say it out loud. 

"About Sex? Yes, he was very clear that he did not want to have sex until marriage. He said you would be upset with him if he did have sex before marriage. You raised a classy guy, mrs. Hiddleston." 

"Oh believe me if he's anything like his father he will not be classy in the sheets." Caitlin said giggling. Lily giggled as well. 

Ben then popped his head in " what's so funny, ladies?" Ben asked. 

Lily giggled "nothing daddy, just girl talk." 

"Alright well, the wedding is about it start. You ready honey?" Ben asked his daughter, Lily nodded. 

Meanwhile 

"You ready for this, son?" Tom asked Adam. 

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you...but you can't tell mum...not yet anyway." Adam said a little bit nervous. Adam licked his bottom lip, the same way his father always does. "I... I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want mum to be mad at me" Adam explained. 

"What is it, son? You can tell me anything" Tom said to his son. 

"We kinda switched the wedding date because..." Adam said nervously. Tom waited, Adam wiped a tear from his eyes "I love her so much and I was tired of waiting and... I tried to be careful... I really did...but... It ripped and..." Adam said wiping another tear from his eyes "dad... Lilly's pregnant"


	4. Authors note

This is not a chapter sadly- but it is a congratulations to Benedict and Sophie Cumberbatch on the arrival of their new baby  **BOY!**

 

As I did not know the gender of the baby before writing this story I will finish it, but expect the roles to be reversed in the next story. Once I know the little pumpkins name I will be using his name and I will make Tom's boy into a girl. 

 

 

**_I SHIP THE CUMBERBABY BOY AND THE (imaginary) HIDDLESBABY GIRL SO MUCH._ **

 

** **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspiration for this story is the song Mary's song (oh my my my) by taylor swift. 
> 
> This story is also based on the fact that I want Ben and Tom's kids to get married someday.


End file.
